


Netflix and chill

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Netflix&chill, coda 11.04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Dean e Sam tornano a <i>casa</i>, trovano un angelo a curarli e dei panini sul tavolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vero_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero_91/gifts).



Castiel è dietro la porta nel momento in cui riescono a tornare al bunker. Posa le dita sulle loro fronti senza dire una parola. Fa un passo indietro, una volta finito, come per assicurarsi di aver fatto il suo lavoro; poi scende giù per le scale, la coperta che svolazza dietro i suoi passi, lasciandoli stanchi, confusi e senza un graffio.

Sam alza le spalle, come per dire _è Cas_ , e lo segue.

Apparentemente, Dean è l’unico ad aver bisogno di qualche secondo di contemplazione mistica extra (“Dean! Scendi o no?”)  verso il vuoto, prima di accettare di essere a casa, di essere salvo, e di avere un angelo ad attenderli al ritorno.

(Non ha qualcuno ad attenderlo a –  in qualsiasi posto si trovi fin da prima della morte di papà.)

**

Il bunker non è cambiato di una virgola. Non esteticamente. Ci sono fascicoli sparsi per la biblioteca, una lampada rotta nella camera di Sam (di cui Cas dovrà rispondere) e niente è fuori posto, eccetto per i panini sul tavolo della cucina. Panini che Sam neanche mette in discussione.

Quelli, in sé, due pezzi di pane con in mezzo del tacchino, rendono tutto terribilmente diverso da come lo avevano lasciato.               

Suo fratello si siede, mormora un “Grazie” e inizia a diligentemente a masticare. Dean lo guarda, poi guarda i panini, poi si corruga, perché l’ultima volta che Cas ha fatto panini, non era troppo qui con la testa.

 “Che cosa sono?” chiede, quindi, come prima cosa, e non è certo se tutta la situazione lo metta a suo agio o no.

“Panini.”

“Questo lo vedo.”

Castiel si acciglia appena, quasi si sentisse _offeso_ dai dubbi di Dean. Cosa? Sono passati da _Aspettando L’apocalisse_ a _cooking fast and fresh with Cas._ Certo, non che un angelo che cucina sia il primo dei suoi problemi. O sia un problema. In realtà, un angelo che cucina lo sposta in un nuovo livello di – _qualcosa_ , è un sentimento indistinto, caldo quasi, e Dean cerca di liquidarlo in un angolo nascosto, dove può fingere di non vederlo.

“Allora non capisco.” Castiel accompagna le sue parole a un’occhiata cupa “Cucini per Sam, quando credi che abbia avuto una brutta giornata.”

Okay. _No_. “Non è affatto –“

“Dean” grugnisce Sam, alzando gli occhi al cielo “Andiamo. È il tuo panino _preferito_.” dice, aggiungendo un petulante non detto _figurarsi se non è il suo panino preferito_ , che lo zittisce immediatamente. Dean sbuffa, gesticola e, infine, con un gesto secco, tira indietro la sedia e decide di tacere.

Cas, se Dean non lo conoscesse meglio e sapesse che di queste cose non gliene frega niente, si sbilancia quasi in un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto.

**

“Perché hai ancora la coperta addosso, comunque?”

Sam sta scalciando via le scarpe e arrampicando sul divano, quando Dean afferra Cas per una spalla. Ovviamente si bloccano proprio davanti alla televisione – a Dean non può fregar di meno dell’espressione scocciata di Sam. E neanche a Cas. Lui semplicemente abbassa gli occhi sulla mano, serio “Mi avete detto di guarire.” fa, quasi annoiato “Apparentemente, la coperta serve la causa.”

Dean annuisce, come se sì, fosse ovvio, quando in realtà non lo è affatto, e gli da’ una pacca imbarazzata, senza però accennare un passo per allontanarsi. Forse dovrebbe dire grazie per sì, tutto il lavoro di ricerca. E il cibo. Bisogna sempre essere grati per il cibo.

Sam tossisce “Che schifo.”

“Hai detto qualcosa?”

“Cosa volete guardare?”

**

Alla fine, poiché lasciano che sia Sam a scegliere – Dean prova a fare delle proposte, ma _urg Dean hai dea di quante volte abbiamo già visto quegli episodi?_  e perde a carta, forbici e sasso --, si ritrovano in mezzo a un drama francese. Non è neanche sicuro che non sia un film muto.

“La critica ne parlava bene.” Sam tenta di giustificarsi, senza sembrare molto convinto, in un modo quasi goffo. Probabilmente glielo sta facendo subire solo per orgoglio – e per irritare Dean. Si finge pure concentrato, l’idiota. Cas rimane seduto composto, il busto vagamente inclinato in avanti, le mani in grembo. La coperta gli cade intorno alle spalle in modo scomposto, dandogli quest’aria vagamente ridicola.

Non che lo sia. Non che Dean possa mai pensarlo _sul serio_ , prescindendo dal fatto che Cas potrebbe far esplodere tutti loro in una luce bianca solo alzando una mano. Non dopo che ha insistito così tanto perché la tenesse addosso, perché riposasse, perché stesse in panchina per evitare maledizioni e esplosioni e angeli assassini. Almeno per quella settimana, vuole evitare di perdere le persone che ama.

Solo che Cas è lì, e stanno guardando Netflix, e se non è di per sé un quadro ridicolo – i commenti di suo fratello su quanto il film non sia tanto male, questi sono ridicoli, e se non fosse tanto stanco, gli starebbe lanciando addosso pop-corn per zittirlo – allora non sa cosa pensare. Quando poi è Sam, quello che, dopo aver sbavato sul divano, decide di alzarsi perché sente il bisogno di dormire, Dean neanche si preoccupa di togliere le gambe dal tavolo per farlo passare.

Sogghigna, alzando la testa verso di lui. Sam sospira. “Coglione.”

“’Notte anche a te, Sammy.”

Chiudendo la porta dietro di lui, sbotta “È Sam.” lasciandoli definitivamente a sbrigarsela con lunghe inquadrature di laghi. Dean prova a (“Vuoi?” facendo cenno verso il telecomando.) chiedere se Cas voglia cambiare programma, ma l’altro alza le spalle, senza neanche rivolgergli uno sguardo, e Dean decide che qualsiasi cosa va bene, visto che tanto non sta veramente seguendo.

Si sistema meglio sul divano, porta giù i piedi dal tavolino e, fin tanto che l’attenzione di Cas è altrove, decide di potergli lanciare uno sguardo casuale, di tanto in tanto. Sam avrebbe fatto la puttanella al riguardo.

(Dean avrebbe abortito qualsiasi tentativo di dialogo a “Se sei preoccupato, potresti parlargl-“ alzando il volume della radio.)

Con Sam, l’osservazione era accompagnata da continui commenti inadeguati e da lamentele e dalla gioia di vedere Sam retrocedere a un dodicenne indignato con il mondo. Con Cas, è studiare la curiosità che impiega nel guardare la televisione. Come se fosse veramente interessato in un mondo che, per millenni, ha solo studiato su libri di testo.

Inizia piano piano a rilassarsi. Magari quella sarà una notte buona, pensa, una di riposo. “Da Bobby facevamo sempre questo genere di cose.” Inizia, e sì non si parla durante il film, ma visto che neanche il film parla, non crede sia un grave danno. “Guardare la televisione tutta la sera, dico. A volte noleggiavamo pure delle cassette, quando quella roba andava.”

Castiel si sposta un po’, ed è solo una sua impressione, ma adesso è vagamente più vicino. Dean è tentato di afferrarlo e fargli poggiare la schiena sul divano – non sa se gli angeli abbiano il concetto di comodo, da qualche parte, ma finché non lo prova, non può sapere la differenza tra essere una statua immobile e il caldo confortevole dello schienale.

“Mi ricordo una volta in cui io e Sam abbiamo speso più tempo a discutere su Chuck Norris e Jet Li che a pensare al film” fa un mezzo sorriso, a Bobby sarebbe piaciuto Netflix. 

Cas lo sta guardando con la coda dell’occhio, adesso, nella sua personale versione di partecipare al discorso.  “Charlie diceva che –“ Dean continua, senza neanche pensarci, come se Charlie fosse viva. Poi torna indietro, fermandosi. Vuole evitare di trasformare la serata in una lettura di necrologi.

“Charlie preferiva Chuck Norris.”

Dean annuisce appena, e capisce che il discorso si è appena irrimediabilmente chiuso, ed è grato che Cas non faccia altri commenti. Quindi si zittisce. Continua a guardarsi attorno per un po’ – magari è tutto come sempre, il Bunker non è cambiato, ma ha comunque la strana sensazione – che non riesce bene a capire – che in realtà, in qualche modo, lo sia. 

Forse è perché prima non c’erano panini già pronti.

Può essere una causa.

“Dovremmo farlo più spesso.”  Sente il peso di Cas spostarsi, ancora. Sono un sacco di arrangiamenti di posizione, per una frazione così limitata di tempo. “Netflix and chill.”

Dean lo guarda, e non riesce a dire _sì, dovremmo farlo più spesso_ , che vorrebbe che quello – per quanto stupido – fosse normale, e non un eccezione a tutto il resto. Ma Cas, una volta rimesso, darà loro indietro la coperta e farà _ciao ciao_ , fino alla prossima volta – e la prossima volta è sempre troppo lontana. Quindi lo tira per la coperta, e Cas si volta.

Abbassa gli occhi sulla mano di Dean, facendoli scorrere da lì fino al viso. Si volta, e prende tra le dita un lembo. “Dovremmo condividere.”

Dean ci mette qualche secondo per capire che è un invito a dividere la coperta. “No.”

Cas lo fissa come se _no_ non fosse una risposta.

“Amico, non sei nella posizione giusta per _condividere_ un bel niente.”

Lo sente sbuffare, e – senza cerimonie – si lascia cadere all’indietro. Ora solo spalla a spalla. “Meglio?”

 _No_.

“Senti, è la tua coperta, non sono io quello che ha bisogno di guarire.”

Questa volta, Cas non sembra minaccioso. Non lo guarda come se fosse un idiota, il che è un gran miglioramento. Lo guarda come l’ha guardato quando Dean gli ha chiesto di non curarlo – ed è uno stupidissimo pezzo di coperta, di cui non ha bisogno perché non ha neanche freddo, o chissà cosa.

Solo che. Apparentemente, Cas crede  che Dean abbia bisogno di guarire. E non da un pugno o dei _werepire_.

 _Fanculo_.

È quasi sicuro che da quando hanno iniziato a parlare, l’inquadratura del film non si sia ancora spostata. “Solo se possiamo cambiare programma.”

Cas fa un sorriso minuscolo. Dean si infila nella coperta, e finge di essere perfettamente a suo agio con la cosa.

“Star trek?”

“Iniziamo a ragionare.”

 


End file.
